memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter One/Demands
(Space) The Kingston slows to impulse speed just outside system with a small task force of the USS Defiant, USS Kansas, and USS Sun Tzu. (Weir's briefing room) Captain Tyson, Vedek Kira Nerys, Captain Joseph Walker, and Lieutenant Colonel Yin walk into the room as Lieutenant Colonel Wilson greets Tyson, Walker and Yin she starts the briefing. As you may know the civilians have taken over Atlantis so far they've only scared us away when they took out our weapons and forced us away from the starbase so far they've not made any attempts to contact us about their demands but we're hoping it doesn't come to that Lieutenant Colonel Wilson says as she looks at them. Kingston to Captain Tyson Commander Mitchell says over his combadge. John taps his combadge. Tyson here go ahead Commander what is it? John says on the combadge. We're picking up an incoming transmission from Starbase Atlantis its Xiayoi ' Commander Mitchell says over the com system. Put it through Commander Tyson says as he looks at the other Starfleet officers. (Weir's monitor) This is a transmission to all from Starfleet Command and Stargate Command as you may have known me and a handful of civilians have taken over Atlantis, we want the following all Starfleet, MACO and Starfleet Marine personnel off the starbase and hand over control of the starbase to a cilivian government or we'll kill the hostages starting with Captain Typhuss James Kira and from there you know the rest Xiayoi says on the screen as Tyson gets up from the chair. Ms. Xiayoi, I am Captain John Tyson of the Federation starship USS Kingston we will not go with your demands we'll take this to the President John says as he looks at the screen. No doubt you will Captain Tyson and it will fail, you have one hour to consider my demands or we will kill the hostages ''Xiayoi says as the transmission ends. We have to give them control of the starbase Kira says as she looks at the other Starfleet officers. John looks at her and leans on the table. Kira I understand you love Typhuss, but we have a hostage situation that woman isn't trustworthy, she was against General Carter taking command of Starbase Atlantis and was against me taking command of the ''Kingston, she almost had the Stargate Program shut down due to a incident at the Gamma Site with killer bugs I've seen the report Captain Tyson says as he looks at Kira. Kira gets up from the table and gets in Tyson's face. John I know you are the brother of Vice Admiral Jason Tyson but you need to understand I have experience with hostage situations and in my mind we have to give them Atlantis Kira says as she looks at Captain Tyson intensely. Bridge to Colonel Wilson ma'am we're receiving a transmission from Earth its Senator Kinsey on subspace says an Ensign over the com. Wilson pressed her combadge. Patch it through Ensign says Jenna as she looks at the other commanding officers. (Kinsey's office on screen) Colonel Wilson, Colonel Yin, Captain Tyson, and Captain Walker the reason I am calling you all is because I have orders for you both the Kingston, Sun Tzu, and Weir are equipped with the powerful quantum phasers I want both ships to use them to destroy Starbase Atlantis Kinsey explains to the commanding officers of the four ships as their in shock at what he's asking them to do. Senator, let me get this straight you want us to blow up Starbase Atlantis? asked Captain Tyson as he looks at the screen. That's what I want you to do Captain we can't give Starbase Atlantis or any Federation controlled starbase to a non-Starfleet government, and Vedek Kira you're not in Starfleet anymore why are you in this classified meeting, Ensign get her out of the observation lounge Kinsey says over the monitor. Tyson gets up and looks at the young ensign. Ensign, Vedek Kira is here with my permission she is married to Typhuss Captain Tyson says as he looks at the young Ensign. The guard backs up. Very well Captain have it your way she can stay, Captains and Colonels I want that starbase destroyed not saved keep me informed, Kinsey out Kinsey says as the transmission cuts. Tyson looks at the other commanding officer. I hate that guy sometimes no wonder General O'Neill wanted to beat the crap out of him Captain Tyson says as he looks at the other commanding officers. Jenna laughs a bit but gets intense. We don't have much data on Starbase Atlantis so it will be impossible to take it out so we'll warp in and surround the starbase and lock weapons onto the starbase Colonel Wilson says as she's looking at the others. Tyson gets up and walks up to the monitor showing the diagram of the plan to surround the starbase. We can get an away team on board while I'm on board the starbase talking to Shen to work out a compromise between the Starfleet personnel and the civilian personnel while another team is heading to cargo bay 42 and setting the hostages free explains Captain Tyson as he's looking at the commanding officers. Wilson nods about that plan and looks at the other Captains. Return to your ships and be ready to jump to warp Colonel Wilson says as she looks at them. The other commanding officers get up from the table and leave to return to their ships as Jenna and John stay to talk. Jenna if this doesn't work I want you to take out the starbase without hesitation Captain Tyson says as he looks at his ex-wife. She nods at him and he returns to his ship. (USS Kingston, main bridge) Captain Tyson walks to his command chair and looks at Lieutenant Cole. Mr. Cole set course for Starbase Atlantis warp 9 orders Captain Tyson as he looks at the helm officer. Mr. Cole inputs the course into the helm and looks at Captain Tyson. Course set and laid in sir Mr. Cole says as he looks at his commanding officer. Tyson looks at his crew. Engage Captain Tyson says as he looks at Cole. Cole runs his fingers on the console and pushes the engage button. (Space) The Kingston, Defiant, Kansas, Weir, and Sun Tzu jump to warp speed.